Watch Over You
by CultOfPersonality
Summary: A sequel to Gone Too Soon. She wants to go back to Earth to be with him but she couldn't. It's too late. Cena/OC


A/N: One shot, again. This is some sort of a sequel to "Gone To Soon" but it's not a songfic. You know the drill, guys. [_Italics = happenings on Earth_] – M.

Watch Over You

_"Hey you." he started. "I miss you, babe. We all do. I hope you're okay there. I know you are. I'm sorry I was not able to get to the hospital on time."_

_I smiled as I listened to him say those words. "I have forgiven you, John." I said to myself. "I love you so much. I miss you too."_

My tears fell as I watched the happenings on Earth. I feel bad for John. I really feel bad that I left him hanging there. I want to go back down there! I want to be with him. I can't believe I didn't hang on for him. We had so many dreams for us. We wanted to get married. We wanted to have kids in the future. Thanks to me, it was all buried in that grave! Thanks to me, John now lives a life without me, not knowing on how to fill up the space that I have left.

"Hey. What's wrong?" my friend, Diane, asked as she approached me in the garden.

I shook my head. She didn't believe. "It's John, isn't it?" she asked as she sat beside me.

I did not say anything. I just looked down on the grass and let out a sigh. "I miss him so much, Diane." I finally said. "I want to go back there… but it's too late."

She rubbed my back and said, "There, there. I'm sure he misses you, too."

"I can't believe I just left him hanging down there. We had so many plans together." I smiled as I said that statement.

"He's okay. Don't worry. He has you to watch over him." Diane smiled at me. I stood up and walked away. I just want to be alone for today. I went to my usual spot in heaven, in a corner where I watch what John does.

"_Man, stop that!" Randy exclaimed._

_John didn't. He just kept having one drink after another. After consuming his drink, he asked for another one. This time, Randy got it from his hand and said, "Man we have to go." He grabbed John by the hand. Randy brought out his wallet and paid for John's drinks. He dragged him out of the bar and got in the rental car._

He really looks miserable down there.

"_What the fuck, man?" John exclaimed. Randy didn't say anything. He just started the car and drove off. John kept silent, too. He just wants to show people that he has moved on from the incident. But, it's all just a show. He can't do it. He still feels miserable after one year._

I stormed off my security place. I can't stand looking at him like this! I decided to appear to him. I want to make him smile just this once.

"_John." I said as I lay down beside him. I gently touched his cheek, which made him get out of bed._

"_Nicole…" he started. "I miss you."_

_Yes! He could feel me. "I feel the same, babe." I smiled as I let out that statement._

"_Come back here. Be with me forever." he said, his eyes locking with mine. _

"_I can't." I frowned, getting my eyes off of his. He touched my face, leaned closer and…_

The next thing I know, I was back in heaven. We almost kissed. _Why did they take me back?, _I thought to myself. I ran to my room crying. I wanted to run away but once I do, I can never come back. It's a choice of going to hell or getting locked out of heaven. I lay in my bed and cried myself to sleep.

A few minutes later…

"Nicole… Nicole, wake up."

I opened my eyes and saw Jasmine, one of the other angels, waking me up. "It's time for dinner." she said. She took me by the hand and we went to the dining hall. "Sorry it took me so long." I bowed my head as I went to my seat. Everyone was making conversation with each other, except me. I'm not in the mood. I just ate my food and immediately stormed out of the dining hall. I sure hope they won't get pissed off at me. I went back to my room and just lay on my bed. Many thoughts were running in my head as I stared at the white ceiling, as white as the light that guided me to this place during that time one year ago. Suddenly, I heard a knock on the door. I got out of bed and opened the door.

"Hey, why'd you leave the dining hall immediately?" Diane asked as she got in with Michael, my guy best friend. "The others are looking for you."

I went back to bed and told them, "I'm not in the mood for conversation."

Michael sat beside me and said, "Don't worry, he's okay. We'll make sure he is."

I let out a sigh. "How can I assure that he is?" I asked him as a tear fell down my cheek.

"It's our responsibility to do that, you can count on us." Michael started. "We're doing it for you, Nicole. You're our friend… our best friend at that. We're here to help you out."

"That's true." Diane nodded in approval. "He's our best friend, too. A friend of yours is a friend of ours. We want to make sure that the ones you left down there are safe. We would never leave them."

I looked at them and gave them a smile.

"Remember the time when John almost fell off that turnbuckle?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, you told me about it. I was asleep that time, if I'm not mistaken." I replied. "Why?"

"We were the ones who held him before he completely fell off." Diane said in his behalf. "That's how much we care."

I gave them a hug. Thank goodness he's safe down there. I would not forgive myself if he's not. "Thanks guys." I said as I pulled away. They just smiled at me and left my room.

_I returned down there to see him. He's asleep now, sound asleep. I gave him a gentle touch, which made him move a little bit. I whispered to his ear, "I love you, John Cena." and gave him a kiss on his cheek. He opened his eyes and I immediately disappeared._

Sooo…?


End file.
